


Not as Advertised

by sreside94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sreside94/pseuds/sreside94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Bellamy’s chagrin, his little sister, Octavia is getting married. In the spirit of goodwill, her fiancé has chosen Bellamy to be his best man, while Octavia has chosen a new friend from university Bellamy hasn’t yet met.<br/>The maid of honour and best man don’t usually have to interact much, but both Clarke and Bellamy tend to take over whatever project they take on. Sparks fly. Octavia wonders if this was such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever posting to AO3. I hope you like what I've written but kind, constructive feedback is very welcome!

“Oh, my god!” a shriek comes from inside a non-descript dorm-room door. Clarke Griffin is sitting on her bed looking up at the bright-eyed girl standing in front of her. “I can’t believe this! It’s all happening so fast!”

“Yeah,” Octavia sighs. “But it just feels right. You know?”

“Honestly, no,” Clarke says. “But I’m really happy for you,” she adds quickly.

“Thanks,” Octavia says, starting to pace the small amount of space between the two beds in the room.

Clarke waits, giving Octavia time to tell her what’s bothering her on her own. A few seconds of pacing later, Octavia stops and spins around to face Clarke. Her face is scrunched up. “Now, I have to tell my brother. He’s gonna be pissed.”

“Bellamy never seems to be happy—judging from your phone calls. But why this time?”

“Well, I just met Lincoln at the end of last year… and Bell doesn’t like him.”

Clarke just looks at her. They haven’t known each other long—they were both assigned to free student housing for their fourth year in a dingy residence building on campus, Clarke because of her scholarship and Octavia because of a grant she doesn’t talk about much, and ended up roommates—but she knows Octavia will continue her rant if she waits long enough.

“He’s kind of… older and Bell’s really worried because of his big brother tendencies. But he’s such a dick to Lincoln. Ugh. Bell could at least _try_ to be civil, but no. He just has to be an ass.”

“Wait,” Clarke interrupts. “Isn’t Lincoln the same age as Bellamy? I know I haven’t actually met him, but some of the girls you’ve mentioned your brother dating are our age. Hypocritical much?”

“Yeah, like Bell even cares. Lincoln insists that Bellamy should be his best man though. Something about ‘a show of goodwill.’” She sighs. “I just hope they don’t kill each other.”

“Lincoln is a great guy. I’m sure he’ll get Bellamy on his side eventually. Speaking of wedding things, have you set a date?”

“Not yet, but we’re thinking May or June!” Octavia’s eyes light up. “Oh! I almost forgot! Will you be my maid of honour?”

“What?” Clarke gasps. “Yes! Wait. But are you sure? We’ve only been friends since the beginning of the school year.”

Octavia looks down. “I don’t have any other friends really. Long story.”

Clarke reaches out for Octavia’s hand and uses it to pull herself up off the bed. Then she wraps herself around Octavia in a hug. “Of course I will,” she says, slightly muffled, into Octavia’s shoulder.

Octavia smiles. “Good, because the job requires a certain amount of bossiness.”

“Hey! I’m not bossy! I just always happen to be the boss.”

Octavia giggles at her friend’s correction. “Whatever you want to tell yourself, Clarke.”

* * *

“Hey O,” Bellamy answers the phone.

“Hey Bell,” Octavia replies.

“Are you okay? You don’t sound as…bubbly… as usual.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have something to tell you.”

 _Oh god, what is it?_ Bellamy thinks, running through a mental list of the worst things that could happen to his baby sister.

“Did someone find out—?”

“No, Bell. It’s not that.”

“Did Lincoln break up with you? That bastard. I’ll kill him for hurting you.”

“No, Bell!” Octavia bursts out, fed up. “It’s about Lincoln but not like that.”

“You’re pregnant!” Bellamy accuses.

“NO! Would you just shut up and listen to me for once? Everything’s fine. Better than fine. Lincoln and I are getting married, okay?”

That shuts Bellamy up. Octavia waits. He can hear her breathing on the other end of the line: in and out. The breaths are deep but shaky.

“Bell. Say something, dammit,” she finally says. “Anything.”

“What do you want me to say, O? Congratulations? That I’m happy? I’m not.”

“I know.” She takes another deep, shaky breath. “I know this isn’t what you want for me. I know you don’t like Lincoln. But Bell, I love him and this feels right. I’m not going change my mind.”

“O, you have to see that—“

“No, Bell. I’m doing it.”

“O!”

“Look, you can’t keep me locked in a cage forever. I’m doing it and I want you there but if you aren’t, you aren’t.”

Bellamy sighs. Through the phone it sounds harsh. “Okay.”

“What?”

“I said, ‘okay.’ Just keep me in the loop, O. I want to know what’s going on.”

“Yes! I will. I love you, big brother! Bye!”

With that, Octavia hangs up. She squeals and flops onto her bed.

Clarke glances up from the book she’s been pretending to read. “It went okay, then?”

“It went better than I expected and that’s all that matters for now.”

“You didn’t tell him about being best man.”

“Ha! Like he could handle both things in one day. It can wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the late update-- my goal is to post once a week. My good friend offered to be my beta and she got really sick so it took a little longer. Anyway, I'm really grateful to her. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome. (You can find me on tumblr at writingaloveaffair.tumblr.com if you want to let me know privately.)

Clarke is lying on her bed with textbooks, notes, and printed out readings spread out around her. There’s a highlighter between her teeth and a pencil stuck through her messy bun. Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_ is playing at max volume and her fingers tap the beat as she reads.

The music stops. Clarke looks up slowly, her eyes glazed over as if she’s not really seeing what’s in front of her.

“You’re a weirdo, you know that?”

Clarke turns around, mentally shaking herself and returning to the present. “Oh, hey,” she says as a greeting to Octavia. “Good shopping?”

Octavia’s come in with several bags in her hands. “Yeah. I just needed a break.”

“I see.”

“I told Bellamy,” Octavia blurts.

“Oh,” Clarke says. “How’d that go?” If Clarke had to guess, she’d say poorly. Octavia doesn’t talk about her past much or her family, save her brother, but from what Clarke’s gathered, she

doesn’t really have the kind of money to go on huge shopping sprees.

“Fucking terrible.”

“Oh? Wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah. No. Maybe.”

Clarke looks at her sympathetically and starts to stack the papers on the bed. She grabs her pillows and places them against the wall, and pats the space next to her.

Octavia sighs and curls up in the spot next to Clarke.

“Did he yell?” Clarke asks.

“No, and that’s the weird part. He seemed surprised. I mean, he went on and on at the beginning.” Octavia drops her voice as low as it can go. “ ‘Octavia, you have got to be fucking kidding. There’s no way in hell that Lincoln would want me to be his best man. Stop trying to force us to like each other. It’s not going to happen.’ “

Clarke snorts. “Does Bellamy really sound like that?”

“Well, that’s the best I can do. But, listen, okay? Then I begged—since I’ve had so much practice with that—“ She rolls her eyes. “And he was quiet and then he was like, ‘Okay’”.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that! There’s something fucking weird going on. He said ‘okay’ to the wedding and now this. That’s so not like him. I don’t get it. I mean, he said ‘we’d have to talk’—whatever that means. I just couldn’t get rid of this weird feeling so, I had to go shopping.”

“Of course,” Clarke says. She’d never really understood shopping. In her opinion, clothes should be practical. They could be nice sometimes but why buy something when you don’t need it?

“Ugh. Stupid big brother. Why does he have to be so stupid?”

“I don’t know, O. Why don’t we watch a movie to cheer you up?”

“Confessions of a Shopaholic?” Octavia asks.

“Sure.”

* * *

A few hours later, the girls are into their second movie. It’s one of Clarke’s choosing this time: BBC’s _Sherlock_. Well, if Clarke’s being knit-picky (and Octavia assures her she always is), it’s a multiple season mini series. A rap on the door interrupts them.

“Octavia!” A deep male voice comes through the door. “We need to talk.”

Clarke looks at Octavia, who looks worried. “Bellamy,” she whispers.

“You’re not seriously afraid of him, are you?” Clarke makes sure to keep her voice down too.

“Kind of. You’ve never met him. I love him but he’s such a dick sometimes. He just doesn’t understand when to let go.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll stay here if you want.”

Octavia nods. “Thanks.”

“O! I know you’re there. I can hear your movie,” Bellamy says through the door.

“Just a second, big brother!” Octavia calls over the movie. To herself she mutters, “Keep your goddamn pants on.”

When Octavia opens the door, Clarke sees a tall man with dark hair that is just long enough to look like it needs to be cut. She doesn’t even try to be subtle with her glare as she watches him. He scans the room, sees her, and glares right back.

“What are you looking at, princess?”

“The jerk who’s making my friend feel shitty about herself,” she replies without missing a beat.

“I’m her brother.”

“I’m aware.”

Octavia huffs loudly. Both Bellamy and Clarke turn their heads to her. “Bell,” she says. “You’re here to see me. So let’s talk.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says. “Do you mind?” he says, turning to Clarke.

“Actually, I do. I’m staying here.”

“Bell,” Octavia says. “I want her to stay.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Of course you do. Well, this’ll be interesting.”

* * *

“Octavia, how are we going to pay for this?” Bellamy asks. “We can’t afford a big wedding. We can’t afford any wedding.”

Clarke’s sitting quietly on her bed with her arms curled around her knees. She hasn’t said anything yet, but she’s been watching the siblings intently since they sat down on Octavia’s bed— something Bellamy has obviously noticed since he keeps glancing nervouslyher way—or maybe he’s just annoyed with her. Clarke can’t really tell.

“I know,” Octavia says. “But Lincoln can and his family has offered to pay for everything.”

“No way, O. We can’t let them do that.”

“Bell, it’s fine. It’s okay to let people help sometimes. It’s okay to let people in.”

“It’s not that, Octavia. It’s a matter of principle. There’s no way they’re paying for all of it. We’ll pay for half.”

Bellamy’s tone sounds final to Clarke, as if it’s already been decided.

“Hey,” she speaks up. “Octavia can make her own decisions, you know.”

Bellamy glares at her and says through his teeth, “I know that, princess.”

“So why not let her decide to accept the money?” Clarke challenges. “You don’t even want her to get married.”

“Because it’s part of the deal. It’s what family does. No, I don’t like it, but I’ll be damned if that bastard—“

“Bellamy!” Octavia scolds. She slaps his arm. Hard.

Bellamy just rolls his eyes and continues. “If that _guy_ makes me look like a bad brother for not supporting my sister.”

“Is that all you care about?” Clarke asks incredulously. “That Lincoln will make you look bad?”

Octavia looks at Clarke and mutters, “Clarke. That’s not fair.” She turns back to her brother and says, “Bellamy, no one is going to think that you’re a bad brother or that you don’t support me. Please just let Lincoln’s family pay.”

Bellamy looks at her for a moment and doesn’t say anything. Finally, he takes a breath and says, “No. I’m paying for half.”

“No, Bell. You’ll have to work so much overtime.”

“I don’t mind. Just set the date far enough in advance and don’t go too crazy, okay?”

“Okay.” Octavia reaches forward to hug him. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you, too, O.”

Octavia leans back and smiles widely. “So, it’s settled then. You and Clarke will plan the wedding.”

Clarke’s head jerks up in surprise and Bellamy looks like he doesn’t quite understand.

“ _What!_?”


	3. Chapter 3

As Bellamy gets to work the next day, he notices Clarke sitting at a table in the corner of the cafe. She has stacks of open books surrounding her, just like she did on her bed the other day. She catches his eye just as he’s tying his apron. He raises her eyebrows at her.

“When you have a sec, we need to talk,” she calls over to him.

“Are you stalking me, princess?” he says, walking over to her.

“Ha! As if. Octavia told me you’d be here.”

“Okay. And you chose to accost me in my place of work instead of calling me because…?”

“I had some studying to do anyways and O and Lincoln are using our room.” Clarke raises an eyebrow and smirks at the way his lips tighten at the remark.

“By the way, Starbucks? Really?” Clarke adds.

“Yeah, princess. Starbucks. Not all of us have mummy’s money to pay for our cashmere sweaters.” And with that, Bellamy turns and walks briskly away.

“You’d better come back when you’re on your break!” Clarke calls after him.

 * * *

“Clarke!”

Clarke looks up from her studying to see Jasper and Monty heading towards her. They both have backpacks and have the dead-eyed look of people who’ve come from a multiple-hour lecture.

“Hey, guys! Here to study with me?”

Jasper snorts. “Clarke, I’m hurt. Don’t you believe in me?”

“Even if you’re smart, you have to study to be a chemist.”

“Pfft. I’m gonna ace it.”

“We’re to hang out. You wouldn’t want to study after three hours of ‘special guest lecturer, Vera Kane’ talking about the relationship of religion and science either,” Monty says. He glances at her tower of books. “Looks like you could use some fun too.”

Clarke stretches and sighs. “I suppose I could use a break. Wanna grab me a refill?”

“Sure,” Jasper says. “What do you want?”

“Just coffee. Black.”

“You’re so boring, Clarke. Why don’t I put a little of Monty’s moonshine in it? Spice it up a bit?”

Monty looks at Jasper and sighs. “So much for ‘Top Secret,’ huh?”

“What? She looks like she needs to relax, Monty.”

“No,” Clarke interrupts hurriedly. She shakes her head, smiling a little. “No moonshine. It’s two in the afternoon! If you want, you could get me a green tea.”

Monty rolls his eyes. “Always the daredevil, eh Clarke?”

When Monty gets back, he hands Clarke her tea.

“Thanks,” she murmurs, taking the mug and holding it close to her chest. She inhales deeply.

“Should we give you two some time alone?” Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m cold. And I like the smell. It’s calming.”

“So why are you studying here?” Monty asks, changing the subject. “Don’t you usually hide out in the library?”

“Yeah, but I have some business to attend to here,” she answers as she taps her pen against her stack of books.

“Business?” Monty raises his eyebrows.

“It’s a long story.”

“Aw, come on,” Jasper whines. “We have time.”

Clarke looks at him. He’s slouched in his chair, sipping his coffee. He definitely looks like he has all the time in the world. She rolls her eyes.

“Fine,” she says. “So, you know my roommate, Octavia—“

“The hot one?” Jasper interrupts. He sits up straighter and leans in.

“I guess,” Clarke says slowly. “Anyway, she’s getting married and—“

“What? She’s taken?” Jasper slumps over the table, his head resting on his arms, face down.

“Stop being dramatic,” Monty says. “You met her once.”

“So?” comes Jasper’s muffled response.

“Can I finish?” Clarke asks impatiently as she continues to tap her pen.

“What’s the point?” Jasper asks. He looks up to the sky dramatically as he says this, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“Yes,” Monty says over him.

“Okay, so, anyway, Octavia’s getting married and I have to work with her _oh-so-lovely_ brother.”

“Wait,” Monty says. “How did we get from Octavia’s wedding to working with her brother?

“She wants us to plan the wedding. Together.”

“I see…” Monty says slowly. “And he’s… an ass?”

“Yep. Pretty much,” she replies.

“So you’re meeting him here to discuss wedding details?”

“I’m actually waiting for him to finish his shift but yeah.”

“Sounds like fun,” Monty deadpans, then can’t help but smirk at Clarke.

“Shut up. So, are you guys ready for finals?”

“Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine?” Jasper says, finally raising his head off the table.

* * *

Bellamy watches Clarke and the two floppy haired guys out of the corner of his eye as he works.He recognizes them. They come in a lot and hang out in the best corner seats for hours, and while they both seem intelligent enough to be some sort of difficult science majors, they’re annoying and loud. _Why would Clarke be friends with these people?_ he thinks to himself as he makes yet another soy eggnog latte.

Jasper and Monty are loud as usual… well, it’s mostly the one with the goggles who’s loud. He thinks that one’s Monty, no Jasper. Why does he even care? He doesn’t, he thinks. It’s just interesting to see their dynamic shift with Clarke. She’s more reserved and serious than either of them, judging from her mountain of books on her table. Her friends do seem to be able to make her stop studying. He notices her smiling out of the corner of his eye. _So the princess does smile._

“Hey! I said no whip!” a whiny high-pitched voice says, breaking into his thoughts.

He looks up at the girl who spoke. It’s a tall blond girl who is obviously dressed for yoga, but whether or not she actually _does_ yoga is anyone’s guess.

“Sorry,” he mutters as he spoons off the little whipped cream he’d put on before she screeched at him. He hands it to her.

“Whatever,” she says and turns to walk out the door.

He glances over at Clarke’s table. She’s smirking at him. He rolls his eyes at her. Typical. The snotty girl had to come in during a lull.

Bellamy keeps an eye on Clarke’s table as he busses tables and makes drinks. He tries to wait until Jasper and Monty leave to take his break but he’s running out of time.

_To hell with it,_ he thinks finally. He wipes his hands on a tea towel, lets his coworker know that he’ll be back in a few minutes and heads over to the table.

Clarke sees him coming and nudges one of the guys. Not Goggles, the other one. He glances up at her and then follows her gaze to him. Not-Goggles looks back at Clarke and nods. “Come on, Jasper,” he says, getting up. “We’re going.”

Goggles—Jasper—looks around wildly and also spots Bellamy. He pushes himself up on the table and grabs his jacket. He winks at Clarke. “Have fun!”

They head towards the exit and Bellamy takes one of the now vacant seats. “I have five minutes, Princess. Talk fast.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” Clarke says, mockingly sweet.

“Did you not hear me? I don’t have much time.”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you a little manners go a long way?”

Something in Bellamy’s eyes harden. “Don’t talk about my mother.”

“Okay, sorry.” Clarke recoils a bit. “I’m here to talk wedding details.”

“Five minutes,” he reminds her.

“Well, obviously we’re not planning the whole thing now. I just want to agree on an ideal date so I can have a time frame. And we’ll need each other’s phone numbers.”

“Summer 2020.”

“That’s five years from now!”

“Exactly.”

“Octavia’s not going to wait five years to get married because you want her to.”

“She will if it takes that long to pay for it.”

“Bellamy! Octavia knows weddings are expensive and she knows it can’t be right now, but if you think she’s going to wait five years without eloping, you don’t know your sister very well.”

Bellamy sighs. “Three years.”

“One,” Clarke counters.

“Three.”

“One.”

“ _Three.”_

“Bellamy!” a new voice cuts in. Clarke and Bellamy both look over to the bar where a tall guy is standing. “Your break is over, man.”

“Coming, Miller,” Bellamy replies, standing up. He turns back to Clarke. “Get my number from O,” he says and walks quickly over to the bar.

“I’m here,” Clarke hears him say before she turns back to her books. She sighs. She’ll never get any work done here. _Well, off to the library_ , she thinks and starts to pack up her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. (You can find me on tumblr at writingaloveaffair.tumblr.com if you want to let me know privately.)


End file.
